


Unwanted Advancements

by jaelebean



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BAMF Mako, BAMF Women, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaelebean/pseuds/jaelebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc tired to warn the kid. He really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Advancements

“I just know that if I continue to pursue her, she will give in, and we can finally be together.”

“I wouldn't do that if I was you, Pup. In fact, Kid, I would stay as far away from her as I could.”

“Oh, Yeah, old man? What do you know anyway. I bet the last time you were in love was the stone ages. Things are different now. You have to woo women, not just hit them over the head with a stick. We are perfect for each other--you'll see.” Determined footsteps faded out as Jacob walked purposefully away.

“What do you think she'll do to him?” Riley asked.

Herc chuckled darkly, “I don't know, but it ought too be good.”

“I heared from Jackson that this happens almost once a month. Are the guys here really stupid enough that they don't take no for an answer?”

Herc glowered, “Jackson exaggerates, and Mako can handle herself.”

“Do I need to be worried about this sort of thing happening to me?”

“No, Pentecost doesn't tolerate stupidity like that.”

“Good. I had way to many experiences with guys like Jacob when I was in high school.” Riley considered Herc out of the corner of her eye. “Do you think she'd let me watch?” 

“Revenge for all those guys in high school?” Herc snorted.

Riley grinned like a shark, sharp and full of teeth. “Of course.”

 

Mako heard Jacob before she saw him. Seething inwardly, she crouched in front of the Jager she was working on. This should have ended two days ago after she politely declined his advances for The. Third. Time.

“Mako! How are you today? How are the repairs going?”

“Well.” Her grip tightened on soldering iron. Sensei would not be pleased if Jacob lost the use of his spine.

“Great! Hey, I was thinking there is this little Italian place not to far from the Shatterdome. We could go get dinner there tonight after work.” Before he could blink Mako was in his face with the soldering iron pressed into his leg. Jacob screamed and fell over backwards in pain. As he lay on the floor making pained noises she crouched down to his level.

“No means No, Mr. Peterson. It would be wise to remember this.” Mako looked pointedly down at the severe burn on his thigh. 

“You could have just said so! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BURN ME!”

“She did. Once in the kwoon, and twice in the mess hall. She gave you plenty of warnings. Hell, so did Herc. It's not her fault that you're stupid.” Riley said from were she was leaning on the wall. “You should probably leave before she decides to answer you again. Something tells me it would not be very pretty.”

Glaring daggers at the two women, Jacob pulled himself up onto his feet and hobbled down the hall toward the infirmary. 

“Did you know he was coming?” Mako inquired. 

“Sort of. I heard him interrogating Amanda for your location. So I followed him just in case you needed help.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. 

Riley laughed. “Okay, Maybe I just wanted to see you beat him up.” A small frown ran across her face. “Any chance you could get into trouble for that?”

“The Marshal will put me on a mildly unpleasant task for letting my temper get the better of me.”

“And Jacob?”

“I am not the first woman he has done this to. Potential rapists are not tolerated here.”

“Potential rapists?”

Mako regarded Riley curiously. “If someone, not just a man, cannot understand the word no in such a basic context, what stops them from taking what they want while you scream at them to stop?”

“Seems a tad harsh, but I understand your reasoning.”

“Yo, Riley! You going to come help me with the ligaments on this leg or what?” Devin shouted from down the hall.

“Hold your horses, dude! I'll be right there!” Turning back towards Mako, Riley asked, “We're still sparring tomorrow right?”

“Of course.”

“Great!” She said as she turned to run down the hall. “See you later Mako!”

Mako smiled to herself, and turned to finish her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Let me know so I can fill out the questionnaire.


End file.
